scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Raphael (2012 TV Series)
Raphael or Raph is one of the main protagonists in the 2012 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles television series. He is the adoptive son of Master Splinter (Hamato Yoshi) and the younger adoptive brother of Karai (Hamato Miwa), as well as the younger birth brother of Leonardo, older birth brother of Donatello and Michelangelo, and pet owner of Spike. Relationships Family Leonardo Raphael's big brother. His relationship with Leonardo is both love and hate. Leo is paired while Leo lashes out. He and Leo tend to fight about who would be a better leader of the Turtles, but Leo always comes first, making Raph envious. They seem to fight the most out of all their brothers, but they still care about each other. The two are shown to trust one another more in the family as they are often discussing things privately away from Donnie and Mikey such as Leo's relationship with Karai. Raph (and sometimes Donnie) often expresses annoyance at Leo's constant attempts at 'hero speak', especially in season 1 when Leo is most influenced by Space Heroes. However, Raphael does gain some sort of respect for Leo after being the leader himself for a while, and finding it very difficult. After the Kraang Invasion of New York, Leo was severely injured to the point he was in a temporary coma. Raph was the one who watched over Leo day and night until he got better. While Leo was still healing from his wounds, Raph appeared to have become the de facto leader as he was the one to lead the training sessions with Donnie and Mikey and the one giving orders when Leo could not. When Leo becomes the group's sensei, Raphael gains greater respect for him. Donatello Raphael's second-youngest brother. Raph fights with Donnie the least, in physical terms, but in verbal terms they argue with one another. Raph would often bully Donnie, especially in the first two seasons. However Donnie is no angel either because he would yell at Raph, often making fun of Raph’s temper and calling it babyish (“big baby”). Raph also blames Donnie in certain situations such going into a different dimension. Like Leo, Raph also has a tendency to rush Donnie in battle situations when Donnie tries so hard to focus on the technical parts of the battle operation. Both of them have similar bad tempers. They both challenge Leo’s lead at times, and they are both very impatient with Mikey’s antics. In "A Foot Too Big", he tried to console Donnie about his feelings for April, telling Donnie to give up because he was a mutant and she was human and that he should get used to it sooner so the pain would be less. Michelangelo Raphael's youngest brother. He beats him up but he loves him. This is shown when in "New Friend, Old Enemy" he comforts Mikey when he is feeling down, by telling him that he is an awesome guy. Mikey messes with Raph (and Donnie). Raph (even Donnie) retaliates physically by yelling and beating up Mikey. Raphael is seen to guiding his baby brother to somewhat the dark side when it comes to villains like in Never Say Xever where he told Mikey not to apologize for dropping Bradford, and Mikey obeyed. He seems to have little respect for Mikey (and Donnie) as a fighter. This is seen in "Mouser Attack!" when Raphael (and Leonardo) kept labeling Donnie and Mikey 'the B-Team'. It wasn't until the near end and dubbed him and Mikey the A Minus-team (which they were fine with, as it was as good as they were going to get from Raph), as he playfully gave Mikey a nuggie. Despite all that, he cares a lot about Mikey and gets furious, like the other two, everytime Mikey gets hurt by an enemy (as seen in "I Think His Name is Baxter Stockman"). He was also the first to show major concern when he realized Mikey was in danger in New Friend Old Enemy. He was extremely concerned when Mikey got hurt during the battle with Snakeweed, even giving him a hug. In Cockroach Terminator when Mikey was kidnapped by Spy-Roach (when playing bait), Raph decided to put his fears aside to go save Mikey. Raph, along with Donnie and Leo, even threatened Leatherhead to stay away from him in It Came From The Depths. Raph seems to be very close with Mikey, and is as protective of him as much as he is with the others as seen in Invasion of the Squirrelanoids when he rescues Mikey from drowning with the Squirrelanoids. In The Invasion, Raph and Mikey really show off their love and feelings for each other. When the other was sad or scared he would give him a hug or tell him something comforting. Furthermore, when other people start beating up Mikey, Raph stands up for his little brother. Raph seems to be the most protective of Mikey. Though he doesn't show it very often, Raph deeply cares about him. Raph is very close with Mikey, sometimes joking with him. For example, in "Panic in the Sewers", Donnie starts rattling on about frost, and Mikey asks Raph if "He Donnie maybe has an off switch somewhere" Raph slaps Donnie on the back of the head, causing Donnie to yell "OW!" and shut up. Raph then turns back to Mikey and says "Found it!" and the two share a laugh.Category:Turtles Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) Characters Category:Males Category:Superheroes Category:Ninjas Category:YouTube Poop Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Laughing Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:Red Characters